gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
You're Putting Me On
You're Putting Me On was a short-lived American game show produced in 1969 by Bob Stewart for NBC. Gameplay Three teams, composed of a "regular" celebrity and a guest celebrity, were each given 100 points to start the game. Each team played for a member of the studio audience. The host would list four famous people as possible answers. One member of each team was given a card with one of those famous people on it, and that player would have to assume the identity of that famous person (more than one team could have the same famous person). In other words, they would be "putting on" a different identity. The host announce a category, and would then ask a bizarre or amusing question in that category to each clue giver, who would answer in character to hint at their secret identity. For example, if a celebrity was given the identity of Robert Goulet and was asked, "If you were to have a human transplant, what part of your body would be transplanted?", a good clue would be to deepen their voice and answer, "My larynx." Or, if the celebrity was given the identity of Soupy Sales and asked "If you were a billboard, what would be on you?", they could use wordplay by saying, "A little boy and girl sitting next to a shiny aluminum can" (alluding to a "soup" can). In the first part of each round, the host posed two questions to each clue giver. Then, based on their confidence, the clue giver's partner could bet up to half of their points on one of the four possibilities. In the second part of each round, the partners switched roles, this time with only one question being played, and a new set of four possibilities. Again, up to half the team's points could be bet. Before the final question in each round, the host would inform one of the three teams that getting the next question correct would win the chance to play "Bonus Characters". In this game, a shoe containing a deck of cards with various famous people or characters on them was placed between the teammates. They alternated taking a card off the top and trying to communicate that person's identity using any means necessary (except using names). The team had 45 seconds to give as many answers as possible, each one adding 20 points to their final score. A different team had the chance to play each round. After three rounds, the team with the highest total score won $500, second place won $250, and last place won $100. Studio NBC Studio 6A, New York City, NY Trivia Bill Cullen was a regular panelist on the show. Links [https://www.billcullen.net/you-re-putting-me-on You're Putting Me On at The Bill Cullen Archive] YouTube Video The May 4, 1969 pilot (audio only) Category:Panel Game Category:Themed Quiz Category:Celebrity Category:Gambling Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Bob Stewart-Sande Stewart Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:1969 premieres Category:1969 endings